


Pain is universal

by Floch_Lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floch_Lover/pseuds/Floch_Lover
Summary: Floch offers comfort in his friends time of need





	Pain is universal

Jean sat there in front of an open fire, shaking as the memory it represented bled itself into his mind through repressed memories. He couldn’t look down at his hand, couldn’t bear to remember holding those small and charred bones in the palm of his hand, holding him in the palm of his hand as if it were nothing. He almost broke down at the thought, the image of Marco, his first and almost only friend, being nothing more than ash in his hand. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ He couldn’t stand it. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀Memories of a time long lost, a simple and childlike time where he was nothing more than an ignorant, bullheaded child with a goal. A goal supposed to be shared with his companion, a goal they had strived for together. One he didn’t think he could commit to any longer. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀He was so lost in thought, so embedded in his agony that the world around him was a mute and distant wasteland, and he couldn’t hear the crunching footsteps of a fellow soldier, one he’d grown quite acquainted with. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ The blonde soldier, who had only come across the other on happenstance, could faintly hear the sniffs and chokes of sobs. The sound was all too familiar to him, and in an almost programmed action he followed it in hopes of finding the source. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀There he met with Jean, kneeled and shaking by a dying fire, holding his closed palm to his face and clenching his teeth in what looked like rage and sorrow. Floch could tell he was trying his damnedest not to scream. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ He didn’t know what to say, or how to approach the situation without it backfiring like his previously failed attempt at comforting someone. He didn’t want to hurt Jean like he’d unintentionally hurt Hitch. He walked closer, trying to be slow to avoid startling the other as he rested a cold and trembling hand on an even more shaken shoulder. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀He said nothing as Jean looked at him in surprise, he just sat beside him and let the hand fall from Jeans shoulder back to his lap. He couldn’t say anything to offer comfort, but he could at least provide a shoulder to cry on. He could stand as a reminder that Jean was going through he didn’t have to go through it alone.

Floch knew the agony of suffering alone, and it was horrid. To feel like no one in the world understands or cares about your pain.  
Yet, Floch cared about Jean’s. Unbeknownst to the other, he truly did. 

Jeans head slowly moved and positioned to rest on Flochs shoulder, burying sobbing eyes into black fabric to hide the shame of emotion. He could feel the other shaking against him, could feel as Jean laced cold fingers around his arm in a silent effort to beg him to stay, which the tousled blonde responded to with a silent promise, as if the hand gently resting on his head reassured him he would.


End file.
